1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose fixture device for attachment to a hose having a mounting projection thereon.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is well known to connect the body of a vacuum cleaner to a suction tool using a flexible hose. One known example of such a hose has a helical projection thereon, so that an appropriate suction tool can be mounted on the hose simply by providing a threaded fitting on the suction tool, and threading that fitting on to the helical projection of the hose. However, although such an arrangement makes it easy to mount the suction tool on the hose, it is also easy for the suction tool to become detached during use as the suction tool can rotate relative to the hose.
Therefore, attempts have been made to mount the suction tool in a way that permits it to rotate relative to the hose, but does not permit it to become detached. In Japanese utility model publication number 59-2753, there is the proposal of forming a shaped end to the hose, with a circumferential projection thereon. Then, a two-part locking ring is fitted around that shaped end, with the two-part locking ring having a groove on the inner surface thereof which engages the projection to permit relative rotation of the locking ring and the shaped end. Then, the suction tool is clipped to the locking ring.
In a further development, it has been proposed to provide a hose fixture device with a threaded surface which engages the helical projection on the hose. In order to prevent the hose fixture device from becoming unthreaded, it is securely fixed to the end of the hose with glue. Prior to mounting the hose fixture device on the hose, a retaining ring is fitted on the hose to be freely rotatable thereon. The hose fixture device prevents that retaining ring from sliding off the hose. Then, the suction tool is shaped so as to have a cylindrically projecting wall which extends around the hose fixture device and engages the retaining ring. The hose fixture device is held between parts of the suction tool and the retaining ring, but since it is not fixed thereto the suction tool is free to rotate relative to the hose retaining device, and hence relative to the hose itself.